1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to force detection devices, e.g., piezoresistive transducers, and methods for manufacturing the same. Such devices can detect the magnitude of a force applied to the device. The force may be applied to the device by the pressure surrounding the device or may be transmitted to the device by force transmitting mechanical members.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,728 discloses related force detection devices (i.e., piezoresistive transducers). These force detection devices comprise semiconductor material (e.g., a strain gage) that changes electrical resistance in response to stress or strain applied to the semiconductor material. Generally speaking, a strain generated within the semiconductor material is proportional to a stress applied to the material, and the stress is proportional to a force applied to the material. Therefore, the magnitude of the force applied to the device can be measured by detecting the electric resistance of the semiconductor material.